


Accidental Cohabitation

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Luke woke up with an arm slung around his waist and hair in his mouth. This was strange because he distinctly remembered going to bed alone.





	1. Sleepwalkers are people too

Luke woke up with an arm slung around his waist and hair in his mouth. This was strange because he distinctly remembered going to bed alone. He shifted to one side slowly, reaching out to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. The person beside him grumbled in their sleep, their arm tightening to pull his body back into place before languidly rolling their hips against his thigh. Luke sighed, pushed the hair out of his face and reached out with the force this time. Clearly, he hadn’t gotten enough sleep.

The light clicked on, the sudden brightness nearly blinding him as he blinked rapidly to get his eyes to adjust. Then, he looked beside him and was met with a pair of warm brown eyes squinting against the harsh intrusion. It was Bodhi. Luke’s breath caught in his throat, struck dumb by how close Bodhi was to his face. He looked exhausted, eyes bruised and his hair half falling out of the messy braid he usually tied it up in. Bodhi lifted a hand, rubbed the back of it across his mouth and then dragged his fingers across his eyes. Luke felt his heart start to race, crushing down the sudden urge to tuck an errant hair behind Bodhi’s ear.

Beside him, Bodhi yawned and stretched. Then, as if suddenly realizing that there was another person in the bed with him, he froze.

“Uh.”

Luke couldn’t help but smile at Bodhi, lost for words, a deep flush of red chasing across his cheeks.

“Good morning to you, too. Did you get lost last night?”

Bodhi scrambled backwards, trying to put distance between them and almost falling off the bed and onto the floor before Luke grabbed his hand and hauled him back from the edge.

“S-sorry, Luke - I must have gone in the wrong room after I got back to base last night. I’m – I’m right across the hall, you know.” He looked down shyly, words suddenly pouring out. “I’m not sure how I missed that there was already someone in the bed. Not that I’ve never shared a bed with someone before, I mean, well, not lately anyway, but I have. Before. In the past. With someone. Um.”

Luke was pretty sure that if he didn’t do something, Bodhi would never stop talking. Acting on impulse, he reached out and covered Bodhi’s mouth with his hand. Bodhi stopped instantly, his eyes widening in surprise.

“You’re really cute when you’re nervous.”

Bodhi said something that sounded like ‘thanks’, but with Luke’s hand still over his mouth, so it came out as a muffled ‘fmank’. Luke grinned and pulled his hand away, then, before he could think better of it, leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against the corner of Bodhi’s open mouth.

Bodhi made a strangled noise and flushed even brighter red.

“I. You. What is happening?”

Luke winked. “Nothing yet, but I’d like to see where this goes. If you’re interested that is. I don’t usually take someone to bed _before_ the first date.”

Bodhi groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“That all depends on if you can get out of here without Janson seeing you.”


	2. a rescue counts as a date, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it isn't Bodhi's fault they end up in bed together.

The second time Bodhi wakes up next to Luke, it’s in the medbay. He doesn’t remember much about how he got here, his brain still muddling it’s way out of sleep and medication, but there’s a low ache spreading through most of his body and the sickly sweet smell of bacta rises up every time he moves. Luke’s still asleep, tucked between Bodhi and the wall, one hand pressed tight to his chest and the other gripping the soft fabric of Bodhi’s medical gown like he’s afraid Bodhi will vanish if he lets go.

Bodhi reaches over to brush back the hair that’s fallen into Luke’s eyes, his mouth curving up into a gentle smile as Luke tilts his face up into the touch. Speaking quietly, so he doesn’t startle Luke, Bodhi whispers, “Good morning, sunshine.”

Luke whines softly, his eyebrows drawing together. Bodhi’s smile widens and he slides his fingers back through Luke’s hair, cupping the back of his head.

“Come on now, you’re breaking your own rule. You haven’t even taken me out on a date yet and here we are, back in bed together.”

Luke presses his face into Bodhi’s shoulder, rubbing his forehead against the soft material.

“I don’t know, I think rescuing your ass from bounty hunters ought to count for something.”

Bodhi turns onto his side carefully, groaning as the movement puts pressure on his ribs.

“Is that what happened? I’m still a little…unclear on how I got here.”

Luke smiles tightly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Let’s just say that the next time they tell you to stay on the ship, you stay on the kriffing ship, okay?”

Bodhi blinks, trying to piece together some narrative out of the jumble in his head. He remembers Tonc flipping him a two fingered salute, a smirk plastered on his face. He remembers Kes rolling his eyes, checking and rechecking his blaster. He remembers comms going dead and his own feet pacing the length of the shuttle twice before deciding that he couldn’t stand not knowing. He remembers that particular buzz of a lightsaber activating, and blue eyes hovering over him.

“Kes and Tonc?”

“Are fine, were fine too. The comms malfunctioning might have been a trap, we’re not sure. Regardless, you’re safe now.”

Bodhi breathes out heavily.

“You weren’t even on the planet. How did you get there so fast?”

Luke’s expression twists, something that looks like fear in his eyes.

“Bodhi, they had you for four days.”

“Four – I don’t remember that. Kriff, what did they do to me?”

Luke’s hand, dislodged when he’d turned, curls back into the fabric covering his chest. He tucks his head into the space below Bodhi’s chin, breath warm against Bodhi’s throat.

“More than I want to think about, but the memory thing is probably whatever drugs they had you on. You – you looked at me like you didn’t know me, at first. I was – I was afraid that I was too late.”

Bodhi turns his head, resting his cheek on the tangled softness atop Luke’s head.

“I remember you now, for what that’s worth. And I’ll even let you call this a date, if you’ll convince someone to bring us food.”

It startles a laugh out of Luke, the sound vibrating through Bodhi’s chest and easing an ache he hadn’t realized had settled there.

“Of course. I’ve got to make an honest man out of you, don’t I?”

“Oh, so _now_ you worry about my reputation? It didn’t concern you when Janson warned half the base to lock their doors so I didn’t sleepwalk into their beds at night!”

Luke pulls back so he can look Bodhi in the eye, laughing.

“It’s not funny.” He pushes at Luke’s shoulder, trying to stop the smile that’s threatening at the corners of his mouth. “Stop it, it’s not!”

Then - because he can, because he’s somehow survived yet another thing that should have killed him, because there’s a man in his arms who came across the stars to save him, who _stayed_ with him – Bodhi leans in and kisses Luke. Luke breathes in sharply through his nose, surging forward to deepen the kiss. He pulls back after a moment, laughter still in his voice.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait until the end of the date to have the goodnight kiss?”

Bodhi groans, resigning himself to Luke’s horrible sense of humor.

“Technically, that was a good morning kiss.”

Luke grins.

“Well, now your reputation’s definitely ruined.”

 


	3. a little bit of green in case you're blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Luke ends up in bed with Bodhi, it’s entirely on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wouldn't have been possible without the excellent beta work of [SassySnowperson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson). any remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Comments are love and feed the writer. :D
> 
> Shout out to [Bright_Elen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen) for helping me find an alien. ;)

Trying to start a relationship in the middle of a war is nearly impossible.

Most days, Luke wakes up trying to remember what sector of the galaxy he’s in. Sometimes that means suddenly realizing he’s still strapped into his x-wing, mid hyperjump, and thanking the Force, the stars, and any gods that might see fit to save his ass that Artoo seems to have things under control. Maybe he just needs more sleep. If ( _when_ ) this war is over, Luke’s planning to sleep for a year. More and more he's realizing that he’d really like to spend that year sleeping with a certain pilot.

A pilot named Bodhi Rook.

They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks, ever since Bodhi got released from medical and restricted to maintenance. Considering the guy he’s falling for is apparently top tier on the Empire’s shit list, the Alliance council has decided that Bodhi’s face is too recognizable. Even though Bodhi was the catalyst for the destruction of their enemy’s biggest weapon they apparently can’t afford to send out a search party every time he gets captured by some down-on-their-luck bounty hunter looking to cash in.

Jyn had made some pointed comments under her breath about that, her unbreakable stare directed at Luke. ‘ _Yeah, because a guy with a glowing sword doesn’t stand out at all.’_ He gets that Jyn's just being protective of Bodhi, but it still stings a little.  At the end of the day, though, Luke never wants to see Bodhi knocked out and bleeding in a cold dark cell ever again.

Besides that, good mechanics keep the rebellion running, even if they don’t get the glory in the end.

With Bodhi stuck on the base, and Luke all too often off of it, getting a damn moment alone with the guy is almost impossible.

The worst part is that Luke already knows how Bodhi looks first thing in the morning, all soft eyes and mussed hair. He’s already seen the pillow creases on Bodhi’s cheek and felt the slow roll of hips teasing hardness against his thigh. He doesn’t have to imagine these things, he can bring them up in his memory in crystal clarity. He’s starting to think that he’s a little bit of a masochist, with how often he wakes up aching, reaching to his side for a body that isn’t there.

* * *

After the destruction of the Death Star, the Alliance command base had moved off of Yavin and onto _Home One_ while they look for a new planet to organize their forces _._ The Mon Cal cruiser is spacious enough, but it creates a unique problem of being unable to _leave_ base, except for a mission. It also makes it difficult to plan any kind of date that isn’t just dinner in the mess and a holo. Luke still tries though, stealing moments with Bodhi whenever he can.

He’s not surprised to find that he likes talking to Bodhi just as much as he likes kissing him. Bodhi is beautiful, but he’s also smart, especially about ships. And when he funnels that nervous energy into purpose, well, their fleet’s never been so well maintained.

He’s not sure what they’ve been waiting for, some perfect moment or some sign to take things further, but in the end, it’s just as simple as Bodhi slipping into the seat beside him at dinner. He leans into Luke’s space, reaching under the table, and taking his hand. Someone tells a joke, probably Wedge, but Luke can’t focus on anything but the way Bodhi’s mouth quirks up at the corner. Then Bodhi turns, the full force of that smile falling on him like the suns over Tatooine, and waiting for some far-off moment is the last thing on his mind.

Luke squeezes Bodhi’s hand and jostles Bodhi with his shoulder, a smirk settling across his face. “Hey, got any plans tonight?”

Bodhi bites his lip, looking off to the side as if he’s thinking. “Not that I can think of. Why, did you have something in mind?”

Luke answers by standing up, pulling on Bodhi’s hand to get him to follow. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

* * *

The room Luke leads Bodhi to is tucked somewhere in the lower levels of the ship. There’s a sign, an actual piece of flimsi, stuck to the wall with bonding tape, of all things. It reads, in several languages, ‘Botany only, all others keep out.’ Bodhi glances at Luke with a wary expression, but the door slides open at Luke’s hand on the keypad, so he cautiously follows Luke inside.

The scent of warm, damp soil fills the air around them. The change in atmosphere from the hall is so distinct that Bodhi gasps, looking like he could almost choke on how thick the air feels in his lungs. Bodhi looks around in awe, staring at hundreds of plants laid out in neat rows in front of them.

Luke grins and nudges Bodhi. “Thought you might like this place.”

Taking a few hesitating steps into the room, Bodhi looks around and then back over his shoulder at Luke. “What even _is_ this place?” Concern flashes across Bodhi’s face. “Luke did you slice the lock!?”

Luke does his best to look innocent. “No!.” He fails to look innocent, judging by the expression on Bodhi's face. “Okay, but only the first time. I’m allowed to be in here now, I swear!”

As if summoned, a female Devaronian comes around a row of tall fern-like plants, attention focused on the clipboard in her hand,  and almost crashes into them. She stumbles backwards, saved from tumbling into another row of plants only by fate and Luke’s fast use of the force to slow her steps.

She sputters, red eyes flashing as she looks up at Luke and Bodhi. “You are not permitted in the greenhouse! Do you not –.” She stops suddenly, squinting at Luke and then sighing brightly. “Oh, Master Luke! I didn’t recognize you for a moment.” Directing her attention to Bodhi, she gives him a quick up and down appraisal before turning back to Luke. “Please make sure this one” - she gestures dismissively – “doesn’t touch anything.”

Bodhi stands almost at attention, still in shock from their abrupt interruption. Luke lets his face soften, smiling at the Devaronian reassuringly. He reaches out to take Bodhi’s hand, lacing their fingers together calmly.  

“Oh, don’t worry, El’n. I promise I’ll keep Bodhi out of trouble.”

She glances down at their joined hands, a slight shift that Luke normally wouldn’t think twice about, her mouth tipping downward by mere degrees. Then, El’n smiles, her lips turning up sharply before fading back into a solemn line.

“Of course, Master Luke. I’m just going off shift, so I’ll leave you to your…company. Have a good evening.”

El’n walks away with purposeful strides. When Luke looks back to Bodhi, he’s watching the retreating botanist with an amused smile on his face.

“I think  you just broke El’n’s heart.” Bodhi pulls his gaze back to Luke and sighs dramatically. “I hope you haven’t been leading her on.”

Luke draws back. “No! I mean, not intentionally, at least. Gosh, I don’t even think we’ve spoken more than a handful of times. I just like spending time down here.” He runs a hand across the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s peaceful.

“We never had much in the way of plants back on Tatooine, especially not this many in one place. Would have taken too much water to keep them alive I suppose.” Luke looks around, reaching out to touch a drop of water balanced on the edge of a leaf, but he pulls his hand away at the last moment. He can feel his cheeks turning pink and he glances back to make sure that El’n isn’t standing behind him waiting to kick them out of her precious greenhouse.

“Chirrut says that I should be able to feel the Force everywhere, but it’s more, I don’t know - real, maybe? - here. Like you can feel the it winding around, all this fresh new life and all.”

Bodhi watches Luke fondly, leaning in to brush a soft kiss against Luke’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Luke says, wonder in his voice.

“Nothing, it’s just nice. Being here with you.” Bodhi squeezes Luke’s hand, their fingers still laced together.

Bodhi’s smile grows wistful. “All this talk of the Force, it reminds me of home.”

* * *

They sit on the floor, backs against the viewport, looking up at the different shades of green shot through with occasional bursts of color. Luke can feel like vibration of the ship, an almost intangible buzz that floats through his system. It took a while to get used to, being out in space for so long. Some people never really adjust, looking wild around the edges until they get a chance to spend a while on planet somewhere. It doesn’t seem to bother Bodhi, although he supposes a cargo pilot spends enough time out in hyperspace in much smaller accommodations. The Mon Cal ship must feel like luxury compared to a Zeta class shuttle.

Luke clears his throat, tearing his thoughts away from Bodhi in an Imperial uniform. They’ve talked briefly about his defection, about Jedha and Scarif, but it’s still a difficult subject for Bodhi, no matter how many other defectors join their cause. He only hopes that Bodhi can find peace someday.

Luke glances over to find Bodhi watching him curiously. “Sorry, did you ask me something?”

Bodhi shakes his head, leaning against Luke's shoulder. “No. Is everything okay, though? You seemed sort of lost for a minute.”

“I’m alright.” Luke frowns, shaking his head. “No. You’re right. I think I'm just thinking too much. I.” Sighing, he lets his head drop back against the glass. “I really like you Bodhi, but I don’t know how this is supposed to work. I mean, who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow? How can we start something knowing that it could be over at any moment?” Luke knows he’s ruining this, caught up in his own self-doubt, but Bodhi seems to have more faith than him.

“Isn’t it worse to lose any chance, out of fear? I think we should live, make the most of every moment we have, just to spite them.”

If Luke weren't already half in love with Bodhi, he would be now.

Luke knows Bodhi’s right, and maybe he just needed to hear the words out loud to make him put thought to action. He pushes off the floor, reaching out a hand to help Bodhi to his feet. Crowding Bodhi up against the glass of the viewport, a million stars streaming by beyond them, Luke brushes a few strands of hair away from Bodhi’s face. He slides gentle fingers along the line of Bodhi’s beard. Bodhi’s eyes are hopeful, the corners of his mouth curled up into a soft smile. Luke can’t help but kiss him then, swallowing the moan that escapes from Bodhi’s mouth.

Luke thinks he could spend hours here, just memorizing the curve of Bodhi’s mouth, the way his breath hitches when Luke presses in closer. The kiss starts out a little tentative, and although they’ve kissed before, this one feels like it’s the beginning of something more. Luke wants it to turn into something more, but he’s not sure how to ask. Luckily, Bodhi seems more than able to steer them in the right direction.

Bodhi pushes him back a half step, his lips swollen and red from the insistence of Luke’s mouth. “Maybe, maybe we should continue this in your room.”

Luke drags his eyes away from Bodhi’s lips, looking into nervous eyes.

“Yeah. Um, my room. That sounds like a good place to go. If you wanted to continue things.” Luke bites his lip, glancing off to one side and then back at Bodhi. “Do you, though? Want to continue? I don’t want to rush this if it’s not what you want, Bodhi.”

Bodhi pushes forward into his space, everything about him radiating happiness.

“Yes. I want to. I want _you_ , Luke. But not here. Besides, El’n will never forgive us if we disturb the plants.”

* * *

The sound Bodhi makes around his cock is devastating. Luke sinks his fingers into Bodhi’s hair, his grip tightening and loosening in pulses as Bodhi looks up with heavy lidded eyes through the thick sweep of his lashes.

Bodhi somehow manages to push forward farther, Luke’s cock sliding into the tight clench of his throat. Luke tugs gently on Bodhi’s hair, a warning, but Bodhi only whines and curves his palms around Luke’s hipbones. That touch is somehow even more intimate than Bodhi's lips around his cock, just a simple thing and yet it makes him feel cared for, _wanted_. It grounds him and sends him over the edge all at once, like he’s caught in a sandstorm. He curls forward with a shout, hips stuttering forward into Bodhi’s hands. Bodhi somehow moves with him, swallowing around him, and then just holding him on his tongue until Luke releases his grip on Bodhi’s hair.

Sliding his fingers over Bodhi’s hollowed cheeks, Luke carefully pulls out, his eyes never leaving Bodhi’s face. Bodhi has his eyes closed, his head tipped up toward the ceiling and a blissful expression on his face. His mouth is wet and flushed pink from the stretch.  “Oh stars, Bodhi.  You should - fuck - you should see yourself.” Attempting in vain to catch his breath and to put thoughts into actual coherent sentences, Luke tries again. “You’re beautiful.”

Luke leans back against the wall and slides down, his pants still pooled around his ankles. He can’t help leaning forward, pressing his lips against Bodhi’s gorgeous mouth. Bodhi startles at the kiss, then eases into it, allowing Luke’s tongue to sweep in tentatively. He pulls back when Luke reaches for the button of his pants though, heat chasing across his cheeks.

“I, uh, already finished.”

Luke’s cock gives a halfhearted twitch at the thought, that Bodhi came just from sucking him off.

“Well, that’s not fair at all.” He grins. “I guess you’ll just have to spend the night, so I can repay the favor in the morning.”

Bodhi somehow flushes darker. “I probably only need about fifteen minutes, but uh, I was sort of hoping that you’d fuck me instead.”

Luke draws in a sharp breath. “Stars, Bodhi. You’re trying to kill me, I swear.”

Bodhi smiles, slow and bright. “You want to take me to bed, Luke?”

His heart says _‘yes, YES, forever’_ , but the words get stuck in his throat. Instead, he just ducks his head down and kisses Bodhi, trying to get him to understand with the slow glide of their mouths together. He pulls back, letting out a slow breath to calm his racing heart.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably fudging with the timeline. Assume Luke knows how to use the Force already because of Chirrut's influence. Yoda who?


	4. Let's just stay in bed next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi almost loses Luke, and gets some surprising information.

Bodhi despises Hoth. He’s used to cold, but this planet takes it to a whole new level. It doesn’t help that half the base is carved into the literal ice, making it almost impossible to heat without the walls melting around them. Instead, they layer on as many clothes as possible, and try to stick to the interior sections of base whenever possible. 

Luke turns out to be one of the lucky few who’s room is near the center of the convoluted mess of hallways, a fact that Bodhi would complain about if he wasn’t sharing quarters with him. Waking up pressed along the curve of Luke’s back, one arm half asleep where it’s caught under the weight of Luke’s head, the other draped over Luke’s hip - it’s the only time that day that he’ll actually be warm. Bodhi glances at the chrono tucked onto a shelf next to the bed. It’s still early, his shift on the mechanics roster won’t start for another two hours and Luke’s off unless something comes up with one of the patrols. He burrows further under the covers, tucking his nose against the back of Luke’s neck. They can send a wampa to drag him out of here if they think he’s leaving one second earlier than he has to. 

* * *

 

The next time Bodhi wakes up, it's to Luke mouthing gently at the exposed point of his neck, warm breath ghosting over his skin. Bodhi shivers when Luke moves lower, the blanket sliding off of one shoulder to let the chilly air into their cocoon of warmth. Bodhi reaches up to wrap his arms around Luke’s back, maneuvering until the bulk of Luke’s weight is resting on him. 

Luke chuckles, warm and low against Bodhi’s ear. “I’m supposed to be waking you up, you know.”

Bodhi groans, tightening his arms around Luke’s body. “It’s too cold out there. Want to stay in bed with you awhile longer.”

Luke kisses the skin behind his ear in response, reaching to tug the blankets back over them. “We’ve got a little while still.” He rocks his hips forward, pushing himself up until his face is inches above Bodhi's, a wicked grin on his lips. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Bodhi surges upward, knocking Luke onto his back with the blankets trapped beneath him, a swirl of frigid air sending a rush of goosebumps across his skin. He leans down to catch Luke's lip between his teeth, worrying at the slick surface before pulling away with a gentle tug. “Good morning, yourself. I'll be late for sure if you have your way. Not all of us get to float by on our Jedi credentials.” He's laughing as he says it, enjoying the indignant expression that takes over Luke's face.

“Okay, first of all -” He doesn't get any further though, voice choking off as Bodhi rucks his knees up to his sides, his palms smoothing up the backs of Luke's thighs. Bodhi bites his lip, testing how far he can coax Luke's hips up.

“Don't let me interrupt you now. What were you saying?”

Luke just moans, pushing against his hands. That, of course, is the moment Luke's comm chirps, followed by Han’s voice crackling through. Bodhi hates Han’s voice right now.

“Hey, Luke, they're picking up some weird signal from a meteor that landed a few clicks away. You up to go check it out?”

Bodhi eases Luke's feet back down onto the mattress, letting out a heavy breath. “Come on, I'll walk down there with you.”

Luke sits up, running a hand through his mussed hair. “I might have said I was busy, you know.”

Bodhi just smiles, digging out a clean pair of coveralls and tossing a shirt in Luke's direction. “No you wouldn't.”

Luke looks ready to argue for a moment before deflating, pulling the shirt over his head. “Okay, you're right. Also, this is your shirt.”

Bodhi steps in front of Luke, pulling him into a soft kiss. “That's alright. You can think of me all day while you're wearing it.”

Luke leans back in for another kiss, grumbling when Bodhi dodges out of the way. “Tease.”

It feels nice, this easy banter between them, ducking around each other as they pull on pants and boots, Luke's hands pulling his hair into a quick braid that he'll end up redoing later. It feels warm, like nothing on this planet does.

* * *

 

Bodhi paces the length of the hangar, heart aching in his chest. It's cold, but he knows it's colder outside. Colder where Luke is, out in the storm, with only luck and Han Solo to keep him alive. Neither of those things are much comfort. They won’t open the doors until morning, won’t risk the base for the lives of two men, even if one of them is Luke Skywalker. 

Bodhi’s knees buckle, just once, hands grabbing at the wall to steady himself. He’s exhausted, but it’s fear that’s making him stumble, anticipating grief. Half of Rogue Squadron’s in the hangar, making one excuse or another, but all watching the heavy doors out of the corner of their eye. Wedge looks up from where he’s working on the wiring of his x-wing, takes a step toward him, but Bodhi waves him off. He can't give voice to this panic, not without letting it consume him. 

Three hours until sunrise. Until then, the only thing he can do is pace. And pray, that the Force is truly with them.

* * *

 

Luke lives. Somehow, against all odds and a kriffing wampa, he lives. It's a testament to how much he means to the Rebellion, the number of people crowding around the medbay, wanting reassurance that he's still breathing. Bodhi is glad for it and hates it in equal measure, finds comfort and a desperate panic in the press of hands against his shoulder. 

The nurse has no use for well wishers though, announcing that Luke is recovering but only family can see him. Bodhi wants to scoff, any true family Luke had was lost back on Tatooine. Except then she says, “Ensign Rook, I'll show you in.” Then she says, “Your husband…” 

Bodhi misses everything after that.

Luke looks small and damaged, stark red lines marring his familiar face. Tears gather in Bodhi’s eyes, breath hitching on an exhale. 

“Oh, Luke…”

He stirs at Bodhi's voice, fingers twitching against the sheets. Bodhi crosses the final two steps between them, collecting Luke's chilled hand between his own. Luke turns his head toward Bodhi with a low moan, his eyes opening just enough to peer out.

“Bo,” he breathes out, shoulder lifting as he tries to angle toward Bodhi. 

Releasing Luke's hand to press his shoulder back onto the bed, Bodhi lets the sob that's been building in his chest out. He can’t seem to stop touching Luke, even though there isn’t much of him that’s not covered in bacta and bandages. He brushes damp hair away from Luke’s forehead, wraps shaking fingers around Luke’s wrist to feel his pulse. Luke whimpers, finally getting his hands gripped on Bodhi’s shirt and holding him in place. 

“Never thought I’d see you again. Was so scared.”

Bodhi presses his face against Luke’s stomach, trying to find the scent of him underneath the antiseptic clean of the medbay. “Fuck, Luke. I - I thought I was going mad. I want to make you promise that you won’t do that again, but I can’t.”

Luke untangles a hand and touches Bodhi’s hair, fingers moving restlessly over his cheek and slipping through the tears running over the bridge of his nose to soak into Luke’s clothes.

“I’d promise you anything, Bodhi.”

Bodhi draws in a sharp breath at that, some latent rage floating up now that he’s had a chance to cry. “Don’t you - Luke Skywalker, don’t you dare put that on me. Last Jedi, kriffing hope of the Rebellion, and you’re making promises to me? How could I ever live with that? Even if it kept you safe a hundred years, how could you make me live knowing that I kept you from helping people.”

Luke’s eyes close, a wry smile flickering at the edge of his mouth. “This is why I love you, you know.”

Bodhi scoffs, but his hands are feather light when they reach out for Luke again. “I appreciate the reminder.” He pauses, glancing off to the side to make sure they’re still alone. “Speaking of - mind telling me why the nurse just called me your husband?”

Luke has the decency to blush, mumbling, “Seemed easier that way.”

Bodhi sputters. “What are you talking about?”

Luke shrugs, not quite meeting Bodhi's eyes. “In case something like this happened. I wanted you to be able to be here, I needed to know that I could wake up and see your face.” He nods once, pleased with himself. “Worked, didn’t it?”

Bodhi looks down at the floor, the dirt crusted on the edge of his boot suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. He can’t remember the last time he was on a planet where dirt wasn’t under fifty feet of ice and snow. He knocks his foot against the base of the bed, trying to dislodge it. “So you weren’t…”

Luke tugs on his hand. “Weren’t what?”

Bodhi shrugs. “You didn’t mean it.”

When he looks up, Luke’s face is ghostly pale, though he attributes half of that to him needing another dose of painkillers. The corner of his mouth has turned down, the hair along his temples darkening with sweat. “Bodhi.”

Bodhi slides his hand free from Luke’s. “Let me get the nurse, you’re in pain.”

“Bo, don’t go.”

But Bodhi can’t feel anything past his heart racing. He needs to get out of the room, away from the panic making his heart squeeze painfully. It’s stupid, an hour ago the thought of marriage was the furthest thing from his mind. Now he can’t stop picturing what it could be, in some distant after that feels too far away to mention. A house - a home, really - a little garden, herbs that taste like a memory, someone to share the cold nights with. It hurts more that he’s picturing Jedha, because there’s no reality to that wish. 

The nurse doesn't mention his wide eyed fumbling, though she does press two pills into his hand in passing. “In case you have trouble sleeping.”

Bodhi nods out of instinct and pushes out into the significantly colder hallway. He swallows the pills dry before he's even halfway to their room. He'd rather sleep than acknowledge all the things he'll never have.

* * *

 

Bodhi wakes up groggily, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes and casting around for the chrono. His hands find warm skin instead and for a moment Bodhi forgets everything that's happened over the past two days. Luke's bitten back hiss of discomfort brings it all back in a rush, including their misunderstanding and an awkward ache in his chest. 

Luke fumbles a light on, his shoulder blocking most of the glare from Bodhi's eyes. The bacta’s done its work, shiny pink lines of new skin cutting across his familiar face. Bodhi thinks offhand that he'll have to relearn the feel of Luke's face in his hand, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth on instinct. 

Luke ducks his head a little, looking up at Bodhi through his lashes fondly. 

“I have thought about it, you know.”

Bodhi opens his mouth to interject, but Luke plows forward undeterred. “Even asked Baze once, and before you ask - no, not Chirrut, not for a serious answer.” He looks so earnest, his face right there and all Bodhi wants is to kiss him and pretend they'd never left the bed the other morning. 

“I wish I could promise you your home back, Bodhi. I wish I could have met your mother, so I could have told her how wonderful her son is. I wish I could bring you water and bake you bread. I wish I could ask the Force to bless us and take you to bed.” Luke's voice cracks, tears welling up to run haphazard across the bridge of his nose.  

“I wish I could give you everything, but all I have is me.”

Bodhi reaches out for Luke's face, distracting him enough to crowd Luke onto his back and kiss him. He pulls back, brushing his nose along Luke's cheek and leaning down to breath against Luke's neck. 

His voice is rough. “You're all I want, Luke. The rest of that is just extra.”

Bodhi rests his forehead against Luke’s and smiles. “You're essential to me.”

Luke tilts his face up, angling to steal another kiss, hands gentle on Bodhi's hair. 

“In that case, marry me?”

Bodhi squeezes his eyes shut, memorizing the feel of Luke's arms around him, the warm breath on his check. There's only one answer tugging at his heart.

“Yes.”

* 

The End


End file.
